Gangster Girl
by WiseGirl32
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha run away on the same night. By chance, they meet in the dark and join in a gang if not only for a place to stay. I suck at summaries. sorry for that.
( Hi guys! TheShipper123 shot me a PM asking if I would write an Inuyasha fanfic, so I decided to give it a shot! Enjoy!)

Kagome stared longingly out of her window. The rain beat down hard on the roof of the mansion. Her mom was at a buisness meeting, so she was home with her twin sister Kikyo and her wimpy little brother Sota. She knew that there was more than the life she lived now, waiting for her outside the window, in the real world. Her parents had kept her locked up inside her bedroom with the fear that she would make Kikyo and Sota look bad. They were the talented ones. She had beaten Kikyo once in a kindergarten talent competition, and now everyone thought she would do anything to prove that she was better.

Sota was super athletic. Kikyo was beautiful and talented at acting, singing, dancing, and she had a ton of friends. Kagome had no one to stand by her side when the worst of her life approached her. She watched as the rain slid down her large window, alone with her thoughts. _Mom taught me everything I need to know, but I feel dumb. I don't even know what the world is really like! It's changed so much, and all I have to prove it is this flimsy window. Wait- flimsy._ She stood suddenly, lifting the chair she had sat in for hours and smacking it against the glass. A thin crack formed. She whacked it again and again until there was only glass around the edges. She knew no one would try to stop her, unless her mom got home early. Kikyo wouldn't care, and Sota wouldn't hear.

She stepped out onto the slippery roof, and almost slid off. She bit her tongue to keep from yelling, saving herself from falling five stories to the ground by grabbing the windowsill, ignoring the glass stabbing through her hand. Blood mixed with the sky's tears, spreading and thinning. Kagome wiggled slowly away from the glass like a worm, inching along until she made it to the area above her mother's balcony. She jumped off, landing on her feet. She continued the process, going down to Kikyo's, then quickly to Sota's, before dropping to the ground. Her legs stung, but she began to run towards the gate. She dove into a bush at the last second, just in time to hide from a dark black limo driving onto the property.

Once the car was out of site, she dashed outside just before the wheeled gate blocked her escape, as it had done countless times. She had tried the front door, the attic window, and the forest behind the house. She was surprised that she had made it this far. She dashed down the street, her long, uncut raven hair waving behind her. At the last second, she came to a horrible realization. _I didn't bring any food. Oh, crap!_

* * *

Across town, Inuyasha stared at his brother, who had just returned from his date with Kagura, an actress who often auditioned as a sorceress. He thoughts she was crazy. She claimed that she could control the wind. Sesshomaru's eyes were on him.

"Why are you awake?"

"I was waiting for you."

"You flatter yourself. You were not graced with permission to gaze upon me at such an hour."

"Gaze upon you? You craxy little-"

"Get to bed." Sesshomaru growled. Inuyasha jumped and ran into his room. He knew if anyone saw, he would look like a wimp, but Sesshomaru could really punch. He watched the rain fall down outside of the window for a moment before opening it and climbing out. The wind was blowing hard, and fat drops of water dripped down his face, but he didn't stop to brush the away. He just kept running.

* * *

Kagome stepped into an alleyway and leaned against a wall, struggling to catch her breath. About five yards away, a man in a ratty brown coat that was ripped in several different places sat down with a dented cup in front of him. His scuffed up had hid his eyes, but by the snores, she could tell that he had drifted off. He glanced up, only for a second, and her brown eyes were met by a matching pair. The snores continues, and Kagome shook her head. She couldn't have seen what she thought she saw. The man ceased his snoring and looked up at her. He spoke in a gruff voice.

"Do you have money to help a poor blind man like me?"

"You're not blind, our you wouldn't have known I was here! I hardly even breathed!"

"Okay. But still, can you spare some money?" the man sounded exasperated.

"No. I don't have anything on me."

* * *

Inuyasha stared at the girl in front of him. Her hair was long, and dark, like the hair of his old girlfriend. She wore a black dress that went down to her knees, and she seemed to be arguing with a homeless man.

"Whatever! I'm out of here!" she said loudly. She turned to face him, and his heart nearly stopped.

"Kikyo?"


End file.
